USUK Collison of Worlds
by WinRider95
Summary: Sumber Party's at England are always eventful. USUK


Collision of Worlds. USUK

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Hetalia or the song Collision of worlds.

A/N  
Okay this is my first UsUk so please be nice!  
I am not too pleased with the ending but as i said it is my first so i wasn't so sure.  
Constructive criticism welcome! No hate please!  
I want people to give me hints please!  
Right the lyrics (c) go to Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams!  
Video here - [link]  
oh and the "Oh face cat" is this here - [link]  
i love that cat!  
Right and finally i do not own any characters here they go to the (c) of Hetalia makers  
also found on my Deviant Art account gallery/#/d582lo0

Summary:  
Slumber party at England House are always fun. Bad summary but good story!

-

Collision of Worlds- UsUk

Normal P.O.V

"Rock Band…Rock Band…!" Feliciano signed grabbing onto Lovino's arm, who in return punched him in the arm.

"Ve~ Germany help me!" Feliciano jumped into Ludwig's arms clinging onto him crying.

"Gib mir Kraft" *give me strength* Ludwig muttered rubbing his forehead.

"No…we are not playing Rock Band!" Arthur sated sitting down on the couch with his cup of tea in his hand.

"Zee awezome me say's we are!" Gilbert shouted fist pumping the air.

"NO! This is my house and we are not playing rock band!" Arthur fumed placing his tea cup down on the table next to him.

Arthur's head was about to explode; he planned to spend the evening just relaxing by drinking his mint tea and reading a good book.

He told the group (Francis, Ludwig, The Italian Brothers, Gilbert, Kiku, Antonio, Alfred, and Matthew) that he would not be joining the annual World Peace Day party because he did not feel like trying to be nice this evening. But then his plan backfired because once he was really starting to get into his book on dragon's his doorbell rang and the whole group standing there with alcohol and party goodies and of course pasta.

It was Alfred's ^^ingenious^^ idea that if Iggy couldn't come to the party, they would bring the party to Iggy. After yelling at him to stop calling him Iggy he informed him "Its not that I couldn't, I just did not want to go!"

Alfred merely waved his hand at Arthur waltzing into the house "Details…Details…"

"Aw come on Iggy!" Alfred whined flinging himself right beside Arthur on the couch "please…?"

"NO…!"

"No wonder you lost the Hundred Years War hononono" Francis laughed sipping his wine.

The room went quiet and the only noise was for Antonio "ohhhhh" everyone except Francis and Arthur who were having a glaring contest, looked at Antonio who did the Oh cat face.

"What is that suppose to mean Frog?" Arthur snarled through gritted teeth.

"Well of course vous êtes UN poulet not even brave enough à jouer UN jeu simple" Francis laughed.

"I'll show you frog face!"

Arthur's P.O.V

Why do I do this to myself? I asked inwardly as I strapped on the plastic guitar. Not only did I ^volunteer^ to go first but let an opportunity open up for someone to embarrasses me and of course Alfred jumped at the opportunity to show off.

I demanded to be the one on the guitar and backup microphone while Alfred gracelessly took the main microphone, of course once after he heard we would be singing Disney.

The cords began to appear on the screen and I began to play effortlessly. Alfred looked back at me and winked I rolled my eyes continue to play. Then Alfred began to sing "At the first sign of the morning light, Old Glory's in the sky"

I nearly missed a cord in shock he has the voice of an angel. I looked up at the screen at the lyrics and try not to let my nerves show in my voice "Across the pond, its afternoon and the Union Jack flies high"

"We're on our first cup of coffee" Alfred laughed mimicking drink a cup of coffee.

"We're on our third cup of tea" smiled shaking my head.

"And we can't pretend to live on different planets, you and me" Alfred flashed a smile at me.

"In this collision of worlds" I sang happily really getting into the chorus chords.

"Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore" Alfred chimed extending an arm out into the distance.

"In this collision of worlds" I watched him smiling.

"Oh you can't sit this out no more" he looked back at me pointing.

"Abbey Road…" I said proudly.

"Route 66!" he retorted back "CIA…"

"To the MI6" I said in a *ptff please*

"Right lane…"

"Left lane…!" I said smiling remembering the time Alfred tried once to drive over he an ended up driving into a park "Metric…?"

"Imperial…" yea I have know Idea how that works.

"Pounds...!"

"Dollars!" he shouted proudly "howdy!"

"Cheerio!" I answered back.

"A v8 growls" he said slightly growling.

"To a v12 screams" I said looking at my Aston martin mini car collection.

"Hail to the chief" Alfred saluted.

"God Save the Queen" I said hand over heart.

"Cops"

"Bobbies"

"Tabasco"

"Wasabi"

"Pistachio ice cream...!" Japan shouted which caused every one to turn to look at him.

I saw a heap load of cords come flying up at me which I hit wit expert aim.

"Well you're a good ole' boy" Alfred smiled at me warmly. Causing butterfly's to attack my stomach.

"Yeah you're a decent bloke" I said back with the same warmness "I say its irony"

"I say it's a joke" he sang shrugging his shoulders "When I look around, now I can see" he sang as he walked back to me and stood beside me.

"We ain't so different, you and me" we sang in unison, Al nudges my shoulder causing me to smile.

"Meat and potatoes" he smiled rubbing his stomach.

"Bangers and mash" I replied happily.

"Dollars...?"

"Pounds...!" I shouted "dosh?"

"Cash...!"

"Autobahn…?" I heard Ludwig let out a shout of pride.

"To the rising sun…The I10"

"To the M1"

"Congress" Alfred offered.

"Parliament" I said joyfully.

"President"

"The Queen…Petrol…you say" I asked.

"Gasoline…"

"Now grab your bird?" I asked blushing.

"And get your girl" he shouted back hugging me.

"Now it's a small world" we both sang contentedly.

I play the chorus with all my heart getting an admiring smile from Alfred. Just before I started the next line everyone in the room joined in with us.

"Collision of worlds  
Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore  
In this collision of worlds  
No, you can't sit this out no more  
In this collision of worlds  
It's too late and you can't stop it now  
Collision of worlds  
Find you a place and watch it now"

I ended the song very James Bond sounding which got me a clap on the back from Alfred. He smiled a hugged me tightly, I blushed madly but didn't want him to let me go.

Once he did let go I turned to see Francis smirking at me "très agréable ... pour un Anglais" *very nice for an Englishman*

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Frog Face"


End file.
